songsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Macklemore feat. Wanz: Thrift Shop
Thrift Shop ist ein Song von Macklemore und Wanz, aus dem Album The Heist.thumb|right|250px Lyrics I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome Walk into the club like what up? I got a big cock I'm just pumped up off some shit from the thrift shop Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty The people like “Damn, that's a cold ass honky” Rolling in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R.Kelly sheets, piss But shit, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it 'Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grudgy, fucking it I am stunting and plus it is saving money and I'm hella happy That's a bargain bitch, I'mma take your grandpa style I'mma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa Can I have his hand-me-downs? Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers Dookie Brown leather jacket that I found digging They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a knee board Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those The sneaker heads would be like “Ah, he got the Velcros” I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin? What you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin? I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage One man's trash, that's another man's come up Thank your granddad for donating that fab button up shirt 'Cause right now, I'm up in here stunting I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the Uptons I'm that sucker, sucker searching in the section Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that motherfucker They built a onsie with the socks on the motherfucker I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker They be like “Oh that Gucci, that's hella tight” I'm like “Yo, that's only fifty dollars for a t-shirt” Limited edition, let's do some simple addition Fifty dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch shit I call that getting swindled and pimped, shit I call that getting tricked by business, that shirt's hella dough And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Peep game, come take a look through my telescope Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you hella won't, then you hella won't I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, l ooking for a come up, this is fucking awesome Chartplatzierungen Legende: Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Macklemore Kategorie:Wanz